1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a double-bearing fishing reel incorporating a mechanism for informing the angler of the amount of line that has been let out from the reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of double-bearing fishing reel is provided in its body with a mechanism for informing the angler of the amount of fishing line that has been let out from the reel. A typical informing mechanism is composed of a detector which detects the number of revolutions of the spool of the reel and the direction of rotation thereof, a display, a microcomputer, a power source and so forth. Known double-bearing fishing reels incorporating such an informing mechanism include those shown in the specifications of Japanese Patent Publication No. 15847/1982 and Japanese Utility Model publication No. 40788/1982. The conventional informing mechanism, however, suffers the following disadvantages: Since the constituent elements thereof, such as the detector, the microcomputer and the power source, are incorporated in the reel body as separate members, it is extremely troublesome to assemble the informing mechanism when the reel is produced. Further, it is not easy to attach and detach the mechanism in relation to the reel body when repairing or replacing the power source. Furthermore, the informing mechanism is not waterproof and is easily damaged by impact.
The constituent elements the conventional informing mechanism, such as the display and the operation unit, are disposed in such a manner that they cover the reel operation region above the spool, and this configuration greatly inconveniences the angler when he applies brakes to the spool while letting out the fishing line or when he straightens a backlash of the fishing line. Furthermore, when operating a small reel such as a bait casting reel, the angler normally grips the fishing rod with his hand in such a manner that the upper region of one of the sides of the reel is covered by the palm of his hand; consequently, the angler may in advertently touch an operation key with his thumb, thereby causing malfunction.